


All I want for Christmas

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These last few days before Christmas bring Will an idea of what he wants to give Hannibal</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatviciousvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/gifts).



> Merry Christmas ^^

“Uhhhhhh, nooo” Will whines as Hannibal strokes gently his shoulder still covered by the duvet and the blanket. It was fairly cold in the room yesterday and Lecter got up in the middle of the night to cover them with one more layer. They’ve dealt with cold before, in Maryland and Virginia, but this year’s winter in Europe seems to be harsh. It’s probably good for the tourism as there has been snowing a lot so people will come to take up skiing. That presents an opportunity for practising new dishes and further exploration of Will and Hannibal’s relationship. After all, what is a better way of bonding than hunting together?

“Will, it’s almost ten. The longer you stay in bed, the more tired you become.”

“I know. You’ve said it so many times.”

“And yet you keep forgetting or, what would be even worse, neglecting my words.”

Hannibal takes the blanket and starts folding it to put it back in the cupboard. Will sits up and observes the man. It’s nearly Christmas and somehow, with the help of window displays and all the decorations, Graham can feel the atmosphere of the holiday. He gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom to have a shower.

***

“We need to go to the woods and get ourselves a Christmas tree.” Hannibal says casually during breakfast and the words make Will frown slightly.

“You never struck me as a Christmas kind of guy.” Graham comments with a particular smirk on his face.

“I tend to adapt to social behavioural pattern. I believed you’ve noticed that.”

Oh yes, Will has.

“So am I obliged to buy you a present?” Is a question that leaves Will’s mouth and Hannibal’s face expression betrays the answer already.

“It’s solely your decision.”

“I’d rather have something for you in return in case you give me a disgustingly expensive bottle of aftershave.”

Lecter smiles warmly and sips on his coffee. He realises how he never actually followed through with his plan of buying Will something more sophisticated, smelling like the earth after a storm. It may be a sentiment clouding his mind or a simple fact that he got used to that smell of Will and the cheap aftershave – it certainly creates an image, Will’s own personality.

“It’s about the gesture, Will. Presents are to be given with an honest desire to please the recipient and with a particular wish.”

Will narrows his eyes and forms a plan in his mind.

“I’m starting to fear what you might give me.” Graham states and finishes his breakfast.

***

On 23rd Hannibal takes Will to the city for a quite romantic outing. They spend over an hour in an antique store, where Lecter astonishes even the owner with the stories of some of the pieces of furniture. Will finds himself unable to take his eyes off of Hannibal but pretends to pay attention to the actual sentences instead of Lecter’s voice.

It’s there where the realisation sinks in – they were so close to devouring each other on the cliff, to do as much as kiss and later, during the time of their healing, the tension disappeared. Will wondered if they were past the romance or if something in Hannibal changed, if they crossed a line and there was no going back. They sleep in one bed, eat meals together, talk and generally stay in each other’s orbit, yet there are no more implications, no more moves.

Hannibal takes Will to a restaurant in the afternoon but all throughout their meal Graham seems absent.

“I may lack empathy but I’d describe myself as a pretty observant person. What’s wrong, Will?”

“Um, nothing. I’m just wondering if you’re going to prepare all twelve dishes tomorrow.” Graham answers with a wide smile.

“That was a tradition my family used to follow. But if you’re not comfortable with that-”

“No. It’s alright. I want to experience the Christmas atmosphere.” Will assures and swallows a piece of veal.

“Did you and your father never celebrated Christmas Eve?” Hannibal asks, more curious than disappointed.

“He worked very hard. Even during Christmas. You don’t stop feeling hungry because it’s Christmas. If anything it makes you even more hungry and resentful.”

“Because you see other people cheer happily and you hear your peers tell stories about their perfect family holiday?”

Will doesn’t reply, he only looks away and then nods shakily.

The rest of the evening passes quietly. Will notices Hannibal’s eyes on a couple by a table nearby. Would that be their next target? Or maybe Hannibal has just found a perfect material for Will’s present?

***

Will emerges shirtless from the bathroom and waits for any reaction from Hannibal, who has already lay down in bed with a book in hand. How disappointed Graham is when he only receives a quick, slightly surprised glance and then Hannibal continues reading.

Will has never slept naked or shirtless, even on the hottest nights. And when he finally, willingly revealed a part of his body, Hannibal will not pay attention. This is pointless. Graham reaches for a sweater on the chair and that’s when Hannibal speaks, though still with his nose buried in the book.

“If you wanted me to see you, then let me have a closer look.”

Wil frowns slightly but then drops the sweater back on the chair. He approaches the bed, lifts the duvet and disappears under the thick fabric as he lies down next to Hannibal.

“Good night.” Will says simply and turns away from the doctor. Lecter makes a noise as if he was about to say something, make a comment but he gives up and responds only “Good night, Will.”

***

December 24th. Will wakes up fairly tired and dispirited, in an empty bed. He goes to the bathroom and takes a shower. It’s unusually quiet in the house. Will has learnt that Hannibal likes to play music when he makes breakfast and now only silence fills the space. Something is definitely wrong.

Graham goes to the kitchen to find it empty as well. Hannibal is gone. Has he abandoned Will? Not very likely.

Will opens the fridge and finds a plate with frittata and a note by it saying ‘Bon appetite’. Will cannot handle the silence anymore, used to Lecter’s voice or soft music in the background, so he turns on the radio. After breakfast Will gets slightly nervous and irritated. Where has Hannibal gone? And why didn’t he say anything?

Will spent most of his life alone, in the cosiness of his isolated house and it shouldn’t be strange to hear only his own heartbeat. Yet, owing to all those days with Hannibal, and with Molly before, Will redefined his image of domestic atmosphere and what once seemed completely normal now feels out of place.

Graham takes out his phone and hesitates before dialling Hannibal. The man doesn’t answer, which makes Will even more irritated and slightly worried. There is not much he can do and he probably shouldn’t do anything because Hannibal is most likely only ‘getting the meat’ for their dinner.

Will walks around the house admiring the decorations Hannibal places here and there. There is even mistletoe hanging in a few places. Tempting. Will wonders whether Hannibal imagined them kissing after dinner, or even before dinner, because they ‘accidentally’ got stuck in the doorframe right under the mistletoe.

Graham changes into more formal clothes. He puts on an ecru shirt but then looks in the mirror and decides against it. He chooses a light blue shirt instead and a pair of navy blue suit pants. He combs his hair, checking if it’s still him in the mirror every other second.

This was not supposed to go like this. But if it goes according to Will’s plan, it will be just as good.

A noise in the hall makes Will reach for his gun and go check what’s going on.

Hannibal shakes the snow off his coat and then takes it off. He spots Will in the corner of his eye and smiles.

“Where have you been?” Graham asks, putting away the gun.

“I needed a few things for the dinner. The market is the best place to go and the people sell there only in the morning.”

Oh. Right.

Will notices a bag Hannibal carries to the kitchen and then unpack. Graham stands by the cooker with arms crossed on his chest and observes the other man.

“Although you look stunning, you will have to change or put an apron if you’re willing to help me.” Hannibal states and Will smiles. He probably should change. With his luck he’ll stain the shirt first chance he gets.

Graham reappears in the kitchen, in a plaid shirt and tracksuit pants Hannibal once didn’t have a heart to deny him, and they start peeling the potatoes and the carrots. Then, Hannibal takes care of the meat while Will moulds the dumplings, for which Hannibal prepares the stuffing later. The work resembles the one in a huge factory. There is wordless mutual understanding and tenderness.

The sky gets dark quickly at this time of the year and they need to turn on a few lamps in the house. Everything is ready apart from a few things still heating in the oven. Will has changed again in the blue set and is reading a book on the couch. He has laid the table for three, a tradition he wonders if ever taken advantage of. Has anyone ever come to someone’s house on the Christmas Eve and sat by the additional plate prepared just for him?

Hannibal startles Will when he starts playing Christmas carols on the piano. The evening feels like a dream and Will can swear he’s only imagining all this. It’s like he’s behind a transparent curtain, watching Lecter’s way of spending the holiday. Graham feels like he’s violating Lecter’s privacy.

After a few minutes, Hannibal goes back to the kitchen and takes out the things from the oven. Will helps with putting the dishes on the plates and Lecter decorates them, one final touch. They take everything into the dining room and sit opposite each other.

“We’re supposed to share a wafer.” Hannibal says and stands up to bring a piece of wafer. Will’s mind is blank; he doesn’t know what to wish Hannibal.

The candles on the table shed light on Graham’s face and creates perfect lighting for the man’s features. The shadows fall perfectly on Hannibal’s face, too, when the man enters the room with the wafer. He stands by Will with the piece in his hands and smiles warmly. This, all of this, didn’t feel real until now. The dinner, the Christmas spirit, none of it was happening until Hannibal gave life to the warm spreading feeling inside of Will.

“I wish you to cherish what you have inside you, to pick up the pieces of the past and put them in an album you only visit when you’re troubled. I hope to spend more Christmas like this with you but I want to offer you variety of experiences in life and death.”

Oh yes. This last word just had to be spilt, didn’t it?

“I wish you to finally find peace at heart, Hannibal.” Will says the name slightly hesitant but when it leaves his lips, Lecter blinks a few times, amused and flattered. “And to invent a revolutionary recipe everyone will want to try out.” Will feels like joking and he laughs shakily while Hannibal nods courteously.

They sit down by the table and Hannibal starts explaining which dish to eat, in what order, the origins of the dishes and so on. Will feels like rolling his eyes but he doesn’t. He’s polite and genuinely interested when Lecter inadvertently reveals some details from his youth.

In a short moment of silence they both look at the empty chair, prepared for a troubled lonely soul. The implication is heavy in the air but Will reaches for Hannibal’s hand on the table and strokes it reassuringly. The touches they are used to share are always so intimate and sending shivers down their spines. Even the most casual gesture turns into an act of sublime bliss and surrender.

“I told you I forgave you.” Will almost whispers.

“It feels like I’m losing all the important women in my life.” Hannibal voices, a shadow of a desperate smile on his face, and Will blinks as he realises that’s true of him as well. But they are here now, just the two of them. And Will knows Hannibal couldn’t ask for more.

“When do we give each other presents?” Will asks, trying to change the topic. If they do Christmas, then let’s make them as light as it can get.

“Right after the last dish.” Hannibal explains and pours them more wine. “I know I promised you Christmas spirit but we’re not like other people. We don’t have to pretend. We can talk about everything.”

The more you want an evening to be special and the more you try, the less it works out and it often becomes a disaster. Will is aware they tried to make this a perfect Christmas Eve, maybe even too hard.

“Why don’t we omit the last dish then and proceed to the next part?” Will proposes and stands up from his chair. Hannibal follows and they move to the living room, where there is one impeccably wrapped box under the tree. Lecter frowns slightly – he put the box there, so where is Will’s present for him?

Graham approaches the tree and lifts the box. He sits on the couch, Hannibal takes a seat next to him, and unwraps the box. He lifts the lid and finds a set of fishing lures, a dog made of china and a hideous tie with a Christmas pattern. It’s so simple, yet so thoughtful. Will smiles widely at the items but doesn’t face Hannibal to thank the man. He grabs the tie and puts it around his neck with a mischievous smile. Then, Will stand up and walks towards the door to the kitchen. He stops there, pretending not be able to tie the tie, and only then does he turn to Hannibal, who laughs gently and approaches Will to help. They stand in the doorframe and when Lecter is finished, he spots the mistletoe above their heads. Will doesn’t look up, his eyes are already focused on Hannibal’s lips. He leans closer, offering a warm, sweet form wine breath.

Lecter blinks a few times, wondering whether Will planned this or simply went along with the tradition. Nevertheless, he will accept whatever awaits him and so he leans in as well, making the connection between them firmer. Will’s lips touch Hannibal’s in a confident press and he’s aware his stubble stings against the man’s shaved skin but neither seem to be bothered.

It lasts a few seconds and Will pulls back, hanging his head to hide a smile and a blush. Then he leaves Hannibal in the doorframe and goes to the dining room. When he was young, Christmas looked different but he learnt how and where to hide presents. Now he opens the lowest drawer in a cupboard and lifts all the tablecloths to find a cookbook. He returns to Hannibal, who is still somewhat taken aback and unable to move or breathe properly. Will bites his lower lip and extends the hand holding the book towards Lecter.

“Merry Christmas.” Will says and clears his throat.

Hannibal takes the book and blinks. He quickly flicks through the pages and then looks at Will again, bewildered. He moves to sit on the couch while Will leans against the doorframe with arms crossed on his chest, observing.

“I bought you that in case you weren’t content with my initial gift.” Graham explains and moves to sit next to Hannibal, who still seems not to comprehending, but his face is more calm now.

“So it wasn’t because of the mistletoe?”

“It helped. The tie helped. But I was planning to do that anyway.”

“My present pales in comparison.”

“You said it was about the gesture.” Will corrects. “I appreciate your thoughtfulness. And I hope you appreciate mine.”

Will knows Hannibal does. There’s no need to confirm that.

“Did you mean only the kiss to be my present?” Lecter asks, not looking at Will, maybe afraid of the answer. _What else were you expecting?_

“No. But it’s up to you what you decide. I put forward the offer. Now it’s your turn to act.”

Hannibal puts down the book and faces Will. He places his hands on Will’s, caressing the soft skin there, and enjoys the warmth in his body caused by immense affection. He leans closer, attempting another kiss, and when their lips connect again, he makes a soft noise of pleasure.

***

Not long before midnight they are lying on the couch, Will supported on Hannibal’s broad chest. They ate the last dish, then cleaned up everything and after a few glasses of eggnog and mulled wine, they retired to the couch again.

Hannibal admires the cookbook he got and presents the dishes to Will. He describes how to do them and says that he’s going to make every single one of them. There are a few recipes that are new to him and he is happy to learn. Will is a pleasant weight on his chest and Hannibal smiles widely. He leans to kiss the man’s hair and breathes him in. However can they beat _this_ next year?

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://pl.tinypic.com?ref=j14osk)   
> 


End file.
